Angeal Hewley
Angeal Hewley is a First Class SOLDIER in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. He is Zack Fair's mentor and passes down the Buster Sword to him. Appearance Angeal is a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. He has black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side, in a style similar to that of his mother Gillian Hewley. Angeal wears a standard SOLDIER First Class uniform and carries a standard SOLDIER sword, along with his iconic Buster Sword, the latter of which he only uses on special occasions. Later, Angeal grows two white wings on his right side (one large wing on top and a small one underneath); their appearance troubles him, as he considers them traits of a monster. Personality Angeal is moral and dedicated and takes pride in his membership in SOLDIER. He is honor-bound to protect as many people as he can, and nothing can stand between him and his honor and pride. He views the sword gifted to him by his family as a symbol of his dreams and honor, and therefore, to damage it would represent damage to his honor, and he refrains from using it. He has a sense of humor, calling Zack a puppy and calling himself cheap at times. According to emailsfrom his fan club, Angeal's hobbies include gardening and cooking, and he has a soft spot for dogs. Angeal is an influential member of SOLDIER and many members revere him as a mentor and idol, the ideal SOLDIER operative and the organization's spiritual leader. His influence passes on to Zack. Abilities Angeal Hewley is known to be the second most skilled First Class SOLDIER in Shinra's history, on par with Genesis Rhapsodos and surpassed only by Sephiroth to the point that alongside his friend, they were the only ones skilled enough to earn the friendship of Sephiroth. Due to being a Project G, Angeal's physical prowess is at superhuman levels way above any other normal SOLDIER, only rivaled by Genesis, although not on par with Sephiroth due to Project G being inferior to Project S. An exceptional swordsmen and hand-to-hand combatant, he once defeated Zack in a spar without needing to use his Buster Sword, although at that point, Zack had yet to reach the height of his prowess, and easily caught him off-guard from a distance and punched him with enough force to inflict pain and send him flying a great distance. His martial prowess allows him to unleash a barrage of hand-to-hand combat attacks and easily take on and defeat many enemies unarmed while his swordsmanship could easily wield large blades. Although rarely using Magic, Angeal is proficient enough to cast a powerful spell capable of collapsing the ground on Zack without needing to use Materia. He also managed to stalemate Genesis while protecting Hojo until Genesis chose to flee. As a Project G SOLDIER, Angeal can use his cells as a conduit to imbue other beings with his abilities by implanting them with his cells. Angeal's ability at this is superior to Genesis's and thus he can take on the abilities of those imbued with his cells in return, and can pass his traits on to both humans and monsters. Angeal does not suffer degradation, but his copies do. Angeal can sprout wings use for flight. As Angeal Penance, he wields a large trident proficiently, able to deliver powerful combos. He could use powerful lightning elemental magic as well as self-enhancement and healing spells. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Tragic Category:Wise Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Healers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Self Hating Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest